


蠢蠢欲动（一）

by Alone123



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone123/pseuds/Alone123





	蠢蠢欲动（一）

白宇最近非常的忱桑，毎天唉声叹气还要单手托腮看着远方。因为他最爱的小哥哥马上就要杀青了，他每天在思考要送他的小哥哥什么杀青礼物，毕竟这部戏对于他的小哥哥来说还是很重要的。  
蛋糕和花？难道蛋糕和花不是必选项吗？！  
戒指？早在确定关系滚了床单的第二天早上就给他的小哥哥套上了。那么好的一个人不套紧了，跑了怎么办。  
车？直播时候已经送了一辆兰博基尼了！  
所以，送什么呢？！！！  
“哥哥，你杀青之后要做什么？”晚上视频的时候，白宇趴在手机前看着他最喜欢的小哥哥，他小哥哥长得真的是太好看了，怎么那么好看啊。  
“是我的，这么好看的小哥哥是我的！”白宇心中暗暗的想，骄傲，开心，如果睁大眼睛的话，大约能看到白宇身后有条尾巴一直在摇。  
“肯定是回家找你啊。”朱一龙坐在手机前一边吃水果一边说。  
听到这个答案，白宇开心的要从床上蹦起来，“哥哥，哥哥，你太好了！哥哥，哥哥，我爱你！”  
“这有什么好不好的啊，很正常的嘛？！杀青了肯定得回家啊。”朱一龙歪头疑惑的看着白宇，他突然觉得今天的白宇好奇怪啊，反应好奇怪啊。  
“龙哥，你是我亲哥，你不要歪头啊，好可爱啊，我心脏受不了啊！”白宇手捂胸口假装成要晕过去的样子。  
“白宇，你今天好奇怪啊，你是不是背着我做什么坏事了？！”  
“没有没有，”白宇极力否认，“就是想你了！哥哥，我好想你啊！”白宇手扶着手机屏幕，就好像能摸到朱一龙本人一样。  
“嗯，我也想你！”朱一龙红着脸点点头。  
“那哥哥你亲亲我。”白宇又开始跟朱一龙撤娇。  
“別闹了，这怎么亲啊。”朱一龙无奈的看着镜头里的白宇，明明都29岁了，还像个十几岁的孩子。  
“哥……哥……”白宇睁着他的眼睛期待的看着他哥。  
“么嘛，”朱一龙冲白宇努努嘴。  
“哥哥，你真好看，我都硬了。”白宇流氓的看着朱一龙。  
“你不要脸。”朱一龙最讨厌也是最喜欢的就是白宇的不要脸，他把所想的一切都写在脸上，不需要你猜，两个大老爷们在一起还要猜来猜去的那种生活不适合朱一龙。  
“哥哥，那个，我们做爱吧。”  
“……”就在那个瞬间，朱一龙特别想挂掉视频。高科技带来的好处是方便，想见的人很容易就能见到。但是缺点就是太方便，特么的边视频边做爱是什么啊。即使朱一龙已经和白宇滚了那么多次床单也依然很害羞。  
同时，朱一龙有理由相信，如果他现在立刻马上挂掉白宇的视频，那么接下来的时间他会一直被白宇骚扰，电话、信息、视频邀请，而且白宇还会去群里说自己又欺负他，睡了他又不负责，朱一龙心好累，朱一龙想崩溃。  
“哥哥，来嘛，又不是第一次。哥哥，你看，我的小小白都因为你硬了。”白宇无耻的调戏着朱一龙。  
“……”朱一龙无语的看着白宇。  
“来哥哥，先把衬衫脱掉，”白宇一步一步的诱导着朱一龙，“对，用你的手解开第一个扣子，第二个，第三个，然后慢慢的脱掉。”  
朱一龙想受到了蛊惑一样，按照白宇的话，慢慢的脱掉了衬衫，突然接触到空气的皮肤，被激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哥哥，现在把你的左手放在乳头上，然后轻轻的揉搓撕扯，就像我平时对你做的一样。”  
朱一龙把左手放在乳头上，模仿着以前每次做爱时白宇对他乳头的摆弄。慢慢的，他的乳头在自己的手掌里充血坚挺，碰一下浑身都颤抖。  
“哥哥，现在用你的右手摸一摸你的下面，哥哥，你好像硬了，我都看出来了。”  
“你闭嘴，你好烦啊。”朱一龙脸都红了，毎次做爱白宇都骚话连篇，偏偏自己爱他的骚话到不行。  
“哥哥，你不爱听嘛？可是我每次对着你说这些的时侯，你得小穴都缠的我好紧，吸得我好舒服。”  
“……”朱一龙又不想理他了。  
“哥哥，现在脱掉你的裤子，对，连底裤一起脱掉，哇，哥哥你看，我就说你都硬了，刚摸了两下乳头你就硬成了，你的身体果然比你的嘴诚实太多了。”  
朱一龙脱掉裤子，他下面早就硬了，重启里他的戏份重，根本没时间照顾他的小小居，稍微有点刺激就硬到不行，顶端已经有液体渗出来了。  
“哥哥，用你的左手继续揉着你的乳头，右手扶上你的肉柱，慢慢的套弄。”  
白宇的声音在朱一龙的耳边慢慢的炸开，低沉磁性充满诱惑，朱一龙像受到蛊惑一样按照白宇的引导慢慢的套弄自己的性器。  
白宇早就憋得不行，但是比起自己舒服，他更想看视频里浪荡的朱一龙。  
“哥哥，用你的指甲刮过马眼，另一只手揉搓你得两个蛋蛋，爽吗？”  
“啊……白宇……”朱ー龙套弄着自己的性器。  
“哥哥，我每次给你口的时候，从上舔到下，然后用力一吸，你全身都会抖。”  
“啊……白宇……”朱ー龙说完这句，一道白色液体射出，弄湿了自己的大腿，弄脏了坐着的凳子。  
“哥哥，你射了好多，是不是好久没有自慰了？！”白宇强忍着自己下面的涨疼，想多看一会儿朱一龙。  
“嗯……到了剧组就没太那个过，太忙了……”朱ー龙摊在凳子上，胸腔上下的起伏。  
“哥哥，你这么一本正紧，我怎么接啊”白宇心疼的看着朱一龙。  
“你……还好吗……”朱一龙突然发现白宇一直盯着自己看，都没碰他的小小白。  
“你再摸一摸你自己，我就好了！”白宇开心的说。  
“……”朱一龙沉了一会儿，“要怎么摸啊？”  
“来来来，现在把你的腿分开，搭在子的扶手上，对，让我看到你的小穴。哇哦，哥哥你的小穴都流水了呢，后面都湿了呢。你肯定是想我了！”  
“恩，我想你了”朱一龙害羞的把头歪到一边。  
“艹，哥哥，你别撩我啊。我们继续继续，现在伸出你的中指沾着你的肠液揉一揉穴口的褶皱，对慢慢的揉，然后缓缓的推进去。”  
朱一龙按照白宇话，缓缓的将中指推进自己的体内，缓缓的抽动，“啊……”朱一龙的指尖刮过体内的那个点，他叫出声来。  
“对，哥哥，加快速度，用你的另一只手揉一揉你得乳头。”白宇继续引导，同时握住自己的性器上下套弄。  
“白宇……小白……”朱ー龙用中指反复刺激那个点，爽的他生理眼泪都出来了。  
“哥哥，你又硬了，你摸摸它。“白宇也加快手上的套弄。  
朱一龙手又一次抚上自己的性器，上下套弄，前后的刺激让朱一龙很快到达了高潮的边缘，“不行了……我要射了……”  
“哥哥……哥哥……等我一起啊……”  
同时两声，白宇和朱一龙都射了出来。  
白宇看着镜头里的朱一龙，笑出声来，“哥哥，你这个样子，这辈子也就我能看到了。”  
朱一龙头靠在椅背上，高潮带给他短暂的无神，双腿搭在凳子的扶手上，下身一片狼藉，穴口红彤彤的带着水渍。  
休息了一下，朱一龙缓缓的坐直，抽了几张纸巾擦着自己身上的液体。  
白宇这才想起来要干嘛，美色误事啊美色误事。“哥哥，你杀青了想要什么礼物呀？”  
朱一龙缓缓地抬头看着白宇。  
白宇心里一颤，一种不好的预告从心底泛起。  
朱一龙静静的看着白宇，从他美丽的嘴里缓缓地吐出几个字，“要反攻。”  
白宇石化了……


End file.
